When Push Comes to Shove
by Sin Kalevra
Summary: Can 12 strangers defy odds?
1. What You Need To Know

**_Note:_** For originalities sake, I do not wish to use the main characters from any of the crossover sources. Instead I will be using concepts and plot ideas from each of the sources. Not the typical fan fiction, I agree, but I wanted to do something a little different.

**Disclaimer:** Some parts of the story, as you will find out, will intersect with some of the plot from the original shows. Note that I do not take credit for any intersections. My only creations are my characters. THAT IS ALL. I REPEAT, I do not take ANY credit for any parts of my story that have a direct intersection or coincidences with the actual stories that are being used in this story.

* * *

**List of Super Humans**

**Watchers **

Watchers have the ability to foresee the future to varying degrees. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, Watchers' visions of the future in their direct sphere of influence are subject to frequent shifting.

**Movers **

Movers are powerful telekinetics who are trained to identify the specific atomic frequency of a given material and alter the gravitational field around it, usually causing the nearby air to appear warped. This allows them to move both animate and inanimate objects. Advanced Movers can work at the molecular level, creating protective force fields in the air around them or to reinforce punches and other strikes to make them stronger.

**Pushers **

Pushers have the ability to implant memories, thoughts and emotions into the minds of other people in order to manipulate them. The skill level of the Pusher determines how many people the Pusher is able to control at one time, and how vivid the implanted memories are. A powerful Pusher can push a large group of people at the same time, basically creating a personal army. A Pusher is able to make a person do anything the Pusher desires, even commit suicide. A Pusher's eyes indicate how powerful they are: their pupils will dilate to certain degrees depending on how powerful the push is (for example, Henry Carver's eyes are rendered completely black, signifying that he is an extremely able and effective Pusher).

**Bleeders **

Bleeders have the ability to emit high-pitched sonic vibrations that cause ruptures in a target's blood vessels. While using this ability, their pupils turn into vertical slits, like a snake's, because of synthetic materials implanted in them to protect the blood vessels from the effects of their own ability. They are also sometimes known as Screechers or Screamers.

**Sniffs **

Sniffs are highly developed psychometrics who can track the location of people or objects over varying distances. Like bloodhounds, their ability is increased if they have tactile access to an object that has been in direct contact with the subject. Sniffs receive information in the form of images, which is why identifiable landmarks help increase their effectiveness.

**Shifters **

Shifters are psychics who can temporarily alter the appearance of an object by manipulating the patterns of light interacting with it. Once the illusion is established, it remains with the object for a short period of time. For example, a Shifter could touch a one dollar bill and alter it to appear as a one hundred dollar bill until the effect expires. The object shifted must have roughly the same dimensions as the object it is shifted into. The length of time that the effect will last is based on the Shifter's experience and ability.

**Wipers **

Wipers are psychics who are skilled at either temporarily or permanently erasing memory, an invaluable asset in espionage. Experience will dictate the accuracy of their wipes, though there is always the danger that they will eliminate a desired memory.

**Shadows **

Shadows are psychics who are trained to block the vision of other clairvoyants such as Sniffs, making any subject within their target radius appear "dark". Experience will enhance the size of the area they can shadow and the intensity of their shielding effect. Shadows need to be awake to manifest their ability, so it is common for a detail of two Shadows to operate in shifts while protecting a person or object for extended periods. Most Shadows are effective only against Sniffs, but some extremely powerful Shadows are able to block even Watchers.

**Stitches **

Stitches are psychic surgeons trained to quickly reconstruct cells to their previous or healthy state. Using only their hands, they can heal and even "unheal" whatever they have done. For more detailed work, Stitches use a silver based cream on their hands which acts as a conductor for their ability.

**Phasers**

Phasers are psychics who can pass through solid objects by slowing down the molecules of the object in question. They can pass others with them as long as they are holding the person.

**Porters**

Porters are psychics who can teleport.

**Changers**

Changers are psychics that have the ability to shapeshift by altering their bone structure and DNA. Depending on the Changers level, they can change into different people, or be someone else from scratch. Very rare occasions, a changer can change into an animal, or an element (like water, steam, or change their skin into any type of material they can touch).


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

What do twelve strangers have in common?

Other than being strangers, probably nothing...

But what if they could defy probability?

What if they had more in common than meets the eye?

What if their actions affect more than just them on a grand scale?

What if?

* * *

**Serenity**

What she offers is peace of mind... but what she gives isn't always so...

**Mercer**

When push comes to shove... he'll be able to push harder than you...

**Fable**

Want to change your life... She offers you the chance to be who you want to be...

**Crimson**

The voice of an angel... just avoide the higher pitches...

**Jaewon**

Lost something? He'll find it...

**Calyx**

He'll show you what you want to see...

**Corona**

Spend a day with her, forget your troubles and woes...

**Shade**

Need to hide... Stay in the Shade...

**Pace**

All wounds heal with time...

**Zephyr**

Now you see him, soon you won't...

**Myeisha**

Need to be somewhere fast... She can make it happen

**Nakeisha**

Always the same, yet always different...


	3. White Noise

**White Noise?**

It's wierd waking up and not knowing where you were and how you got there. It's even more so when you don't even remember who you are on top of that. No matter how hard you try, you can't seem to remember anything. Not even a single memory. It's like everytime you access one, all you get is white noise.

_"Who was I? Where was I?"_

That last question stuck a nerve. Where was she really?

She took the moment to look around and actually took the time noticed the room...

Everwhere she looked there was blood... Blood on the walls... Blood on the roof... Pools of blood on the floor and on the bodies... everywhere but on her...

Broken glass strewed the room... The lights were flickerilng on and off...

It looked like a ware zone... And she had to get out...

She got up slowly, using whatever clothing she could find to cover her body... She found a clean medical coat... and when she put it on, she found a small medical file...

* * *

_Code Name: Fable_

_Type: Pusher _

_**Week 29:** Subject Fable shows significant signs of progress through the procedure._

_**Week 30:** Subject Fable continues to show signs of progress. Signs of Paranoia, discomfort, and a bit of hallucinations are surfacing though..._

**_Week 31:_**_ Despite progress, it seems that procedure has begun to take it's toll on the subject. Subject has begun showing signs of violent behavior._

**_Week 32: _**

* * *

Was she Fable? Was that really her? What happened to her?

She looked up and saw a blood covered mirror and caught a glimps of herself. She seemed normal... Violence? Paranoia? Discomfort? Hallucinations? Doesn't seem like her at all...

She looked around and saw the door. She scuffled to the door trying to avoid the glass on the ground, but when she got there the door wouldn't open... She pounded on the door. "OPEN UP!" she yelled.

She looked around, but there was no nob... only some sort magnet reader...

One of the boddies must have some sort of card or ID or something...

She searched the bodies, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was somehow her fault...

She found the card and went back to the door.

Outside was so different...

So clean... So nice... Yet so hostile... Why were these guards pointing guns at her?


End file.
